


Am I so hard to love?

by bellarose_riddle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_riddle/pseuds/bellarose_riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time she had cried had been when her mother died and she had sworn to herself that she would never cry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I so hard to love?

She was crying.

She took the glass of wine and threw it against the wall, anger feeling her completely.

The last time she had cried had been when her mother died and she had sworn to herself that she would never cry again.

“My queen” she heard him whisper while entering her room, and she wiped out the tears from her face.

“I’m fine, Orys” she said and tried to leave “I don’t need your pity”

“You are not fine” he replied and took her arm.

Visenya pushed him away.

“Why don’t you just go back to the throne room to worship the sweet Queen Rhaenys?” she walked near the table and let herself fall on the chair “Oh, the good Queen Rhaenys has given us a prince. Oh, how much we love her!” she looked up at him “Why do you even care for me?”

Orys walked towards the table and looked inside her violet eyes.

He had always cared for her and they both knew that.

When they were children he would always play with her and follow her everywhere.

He could remember a day, when she was 16 and he was 12, when she had taken him to fly with her.

Aegon had been angry with her, saying that Orys could have get hurt or even died, but Visenya had just laughed at his words.

“I don’t want to see you sad” he confessed.

Visenya felt the urge of crying again.

She moved her hand forward and took his.

When they were children he was the only one who could make her smile and as they grew up they became best friends.

And then…well, then he became in the best lover she had ever had.

“And why should I be happy?” she smiled, weakly “I am the Queen of this Seven Kingdoms, without me Aegon would have conquered nothing, but the lords and ladies despite me, and my husband doesn’t love me. And now my sister is going to have a child” she stared directly at his blue eyes “Am I so hard to love?”

“No” Orys answered, quickly. He placed her hand on her cheek “I love you” he confessed “I always have”

Visenya’s eyes were wide open.

She stood up and placed herself in front of him.

The Queen kissed him with passion and The Lord of Storms End answered with wanting.

“Say it again” she almost begged him.

“I love you”

She climbed to the table and placed her legs at his sides.

He kissed her again.

 

Next morning, while Orys was still sleeping on her bed, she took the little glass of Moon Tea she had hidden on her wardrobe.

Visenya spend a couple of minutes looking at it and then let it on its place again.

 

Visneya screamed again.

She felt like dying.

“Just a little more, Your Grace” the master said.

And then she heard her baby.

“Give it to me” she commanded “Let me see my son”

The master placed the newborn on her mother’s arms and Visenya smiled when her son moved his little hands, trying to reach her.

Aegon came in soon after that.

“He is a boy” he smiled “he will surely be as strong as his father”

Visenya smiled.

“How will you name him?” Aegon asked.

Maegor Baratheon, she thought.

“Maegor Targaryen” she said.


End file.
